This specification relates to the provision of definitions by an electronic book reader or other electronic device.
Users can read textual content displayed by a variety of different electronic devices. For example, browsers can render electronic documents available on the Internet or elsewhere. Dedicated “book reader” hardware platforms can display electronic books and other electronic media. Software applications with functionality that resembles the functionality of dedicated hardware platforms can execute on portable electronic devices.
Many electronic devices that display textual content also provide dictionary look-ups of terms in the text. For example, a user can highlight or otherwise select a term in the displayed text. In response, the electronic device looks up a definition of the selected term and displays the definition. If more than one definition is available, electronic devices can provide the definitions one-by-one or together.